A Little Accident
by BBHC
Summary: Rating: Nc-17 Genere: Bondage, yaoi, comedy, Author: hezakota on Deviantart/ bbhc on Livejournal Pairing: PenguinxLaw, ShachixLaw Chapters: One Shot Summary: Shachi has a bit of an accident and ruins something of Laws, Shachi adventure will take him to place where he's not ment to see. Comments: Their a short yaoi Doujshin on youtube thats KidxLaw but i went ahead an changed


Title: A Little accident  
Rating: Nc-17  
Genere: Bondage, yaoi, comedy,  
Author: hezakota on Deviantart/ bbhc on Livejournal  
Pairing: PenguinxLaw, ShachixLaw  
Chapters: One Shot  
Summary: Shachi has a bit of an accident and ruins something of Laws, Shachi adventure will take him to place where he's not ment to see.  
Comments: Their a short yaoi Doujshin on youtube thats KidxLaw but i went ahead and changed it and added my owen twist. Also Bondage will never leave it will show up in every Yaoi fanfic i write. You know theres a shirt that say Mmmm Bondage on it with handcuffs XD someone get me that SHIRT!

"AWH SHIT!" Shachi woke up from a dead sleep covered in sweat. His brown hair was a mess and it clung to his pale face. The room was dark and quite; Shahci shared his room with his long time friend and crew mate Penguin. The bed on the other side of the room was empty. Shachi had notice for some quite time since they've left a particular island in the grand line that his friend had been disappearing at time. "Stupid Penguin i thought i told him let me know if he was going somewhere." Shachi reached behind his simple metal twin bed to the table that held his hat and sunglasses. Shachi flipped off his blanket and stood on the metal floor in a black t-shirt and white boxers, scratching his head he grabbed his jumpsuit that laid over the foot of his bed and only put it on but did slip on the top but instead tied the arms sleeves around his waist.  
Shachi slipped on some black fuzzy slipper and made his way out of the room. Shachi made his way to the kitchen where it was still pretty quite. it was early morning  
and no one was up except the look out. Shachi went over to coffee pot he grabbed a white mug with the Heart Pirate logo on it. Shachi smiled and poured some coffee in the mug; Shachi turned around and started to walk to the door but when he yawned closing his eyes Shachi tripped on the corner of the counter and fell to the floor. When Shachi looked up he saw that his cup of coffee had just spilled on one of his Captain favorite items; A handmade stuff Polar bear giving to Law by Bebop.  
"So, Shachi..." Shachi froze and went pale as an apparition when he heard the familiar unsheathing and that deep voice of his Captain. Shachi turned around slowly swallowing hard then let out a yelp when he saw his Captain in his stance holding the long blade in front of Shachi; Law's eyes full of fury.  
"OI! CAPTAIN!-I'M SO SORRY!" Shachi started freak out on the floor there waving his hands. Law gave him an evil smirk and the brim of Law white hat covered his eyes.  
"Punishment must be executed..." Shachi started to whimper but then it happen. "Room...and Shambles" You could hear Shachi scream echo in the sub, and with that Shachi fainted.

30 minutes later...

Shachi woke up feeling rather light head also light weighted. Shachi blinked a couple time then he sat up notice he was now missing a couple limbs. His right arm had gone missing along with a leg, also he notice he could only see out of one eye. Shachi started to crawl around the sub looking for his missing limbs. He tried to stand a couple time but that failed so he was resorted crawling.  
"uhm Shachi?" Shachi looked up and saw Bebop handing him his missing leg. Shachi smiled and gladly took the leg and reattaching it his body. "Shachi what happen that made the Captain shamble you?" Shachi stood up and padded the dirt off of him one handed.  
"I had a little accident and the Captain didnt take it to well."Shachi laughed and then went spiriting to look for his other missing limbs. "Thanks Bebop!" Bebop smiled and chuckled. Shachi had yet to find his last two pieces of body in the body of sub so he went up on deck to see if they where there. As Shachi open the hatch to sub he actually saw one of his limbs. "Ah!" Shachi ran over and slid over to it and reattached his right arm. "Theres my right arm." Shachi started rub where the cut was. "Man why is he so obsessed with scattering people around." Shach let out a little sighed then looked around, he then notice a few of his crew mates coming over to him. They to had unzipped the top of his Jumpsuit and tied it around their waist.  
"OI! Shachi!" One of the crew mates had blueish black spiky hair that had been tied up with a material in his head. Shachi smelled up at him, then he saw Bebop right behind him Bebop came around Shachi then laid down behind him and fell asleep.  
"Oh thats right this is usually the time he takes his nap, i guess im in his spot." Shachi said laughing to himself.  
"Damn it man again!" The blue hair crew mate asked. "Dude how many times does this make it? And why is it always you dude?"  
"I'm so used to it now that its really isnt bothering anymore." Shachi said laughing out loud.  
"Dude that not healthy." The man said laugh. "So did you retrieve all your parts?"  
"Well the only thing left is my left eye. Anyone see it?" Shachi asked looking around as he see a couple more of his friends gather around. "Also wheres Penguin, and also better yet wheres our Captain?"  
"Haven't seen it dude." The crew started say looking around.  
"Hey I know." The blue hair man said folding his left hand into a fist then hitting in his right palm. " Why don't you try to looking through you left eye."  
"Good idea." Shachi said pointing to the man who laughed sheepishly. "Lets see here." Shachi folded his arm and sat crossed legged trying to concentrate on focusing his left eye.  
"Can you see anything through your missing eye dude?" The blue man asked.  
"Not really...wait I'm getting something..." Shachi eye was fuzzy then an imagen started to appear clearly. It was Penguin he wasn't looking at his eye but looking at something else. Penguin wasn't wearing his hat and he his black raven hair stuck to his face from sweat, also he was completely naked, well his chest was from what Shachi could see. "Hmmmm..."  
"What is it Shachi what do you see!" The blue hair man asked. Shachi started to panic inside now and started to become sweaty him self, he stood up fast; making everyone jump in shock.  
"I'm going to go search over there...CUSE ME!" Shachi ran away fast and behind the sub to the second deck. The crew shrugged and left it be. Shachi came to a halted right behind the captain quarter. "What is happening! That was the Captain room! What the hell is Penguin doing in the Captain room and NAKED!" Shachi yelled to himself but slapped his hand over his mouth. Then Shachi placed his head against the wall of the quarter to see if he could hear anything. "I don't hear any sounds of fighting...Whoa my eye just shifted..."All of sudden Shachi eye shifted rapidly making him a little dizzy, but when his eye came into focus Shachi again let out a loud yell. "EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shachi screamed and then slapped himself to quite himself. Shachi eye had shifted on to his Captain who was stark naked laying on his stomach covered in sweat. Then his Captain mouth started to make little shape, as if he moaning. Shachi had slunk down on to the deck shivering. He then saw Penguin hand come to Law face and cradle it in his hand; Law started rub his head in the hand and pant heavily. "OH MY!" Shachi was now yelling to himself in a low whisper but he was now totally freaking out. "Captain and Penguin! They are in THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP! GAAAHHH!" Shachi shoved his fist in his mouth to shut himself up. Then Shachi started to freak out more; through his eye he saw his Captain face shift and then Law himself eyes went in horror as he had finally spotted Shachi missing eye looking straight at him. "Oh no...he see's me!" Shachi was now rolling in cirlce on the deck freaking out. "And the Captain really panicking!" Law tried to reach for Shachi eye, but then Shachi started to go fuzzy as if it was moving fast. "Whats going on now." Shachi sat up and brought his knees to his chest. "eh...huh? Whats...is...this..." Shachi breath came in short breath. He smacked himself in the head, but muffled his voice when he heard could of his crew mate voice flow from the bottom deck.  
"Dude do you keep hearing weird sounds in the direction Shachi went?" Shachi started to mumble to himself. "Must be my imagination...hey wanna go down to mess hall and grab some food." Shachi heard the two men laugh and then heard the hatch to the sub close.  
Shachi huddle again t the wall of the Captain quarter now two streams of blood flowing down his nostrils. Then Shachi eye came back into focus this time the image he saw pretty much left Shachi breathless. He was now looking down on his Captain who was on his back hands cuffed to the head board behind the Law and his leg spread wide giving Shachi a perfect view of Law slim tan hips and a erection that was so hard it was leaking precum from the head.  
"Am I getting an EXHIBITION!" Shachi threw his head back covered his eyes trying to block out the vision but it was no use. Law was completely expose to Shachi eye. Then with out warning Shachi saw Penguin grab Law's hips and ram his dick completely inside of Law ass. Law thrashed his head back in a scream; that was so loud Shachi could hear it on the other side. Shachi started whimper but he reach down to his crotch and started massage his own dick which was very hard now. "OH CAPTAIN!" Shachi screamed as felt need and urge for release. "My Captain, this is so erotic! Its too much, his hips are too much." Shachi started to talk to himself loud as stroked himself through his pants to the now full on sex scene before his eyes. "He knows I'm watching and he's turning away. Its so erotic too much, gyaaa! I'm so hard...so very hard." Shachi was thrashing his head back and forth against the wall as started imagine something more in his head. "I'm so sorry you are so erotic. I can't take it anymore i need release now. Penguin my friend go away please, and let me take you place! DAMN IT CAPTAIN!" Shachi then let out a low moan and his head started to travel back to his dream from last night that he woke up from in a could sweat.  
Shachi could see it again in his head. He was the one who had Law pinned under him, hands tied with rope to some kind of wall; Law's hip raised in the air with Shachi behind him mercilessly pounding into the sweet tight ass. Shachi had now reached inside his pants to have skin to skin contact. Then Shachi eye moved again, he could now see Penguin face he was panting hard sweat dripped from his face but he then looked straight at Shachi eye and smiled. Shachi stopped his ministration on himself and shook.  
"Penguin, why are you..." Then Penguin leaned down to Law making Law look right into Shachi eye; Law was in completely disarray and was almost the edge that he didnt care anymore he was being watch. "Oh my hot Captain..." The Shachi saw Penguin mouth something slowly. "He...is...mine..." Shachi then jump to his feet in frustration ran to the Captain door and started beating on it. "OI HE IS NOT YOUR HE'S MINE...I MEAN OURS! SHARING IS-" Before Shachi could finish his sentence the door swung open and Shachi was pulled inside then slammed against the door. Shachi was faced to face with a very hot and sweaty naked Penguin. Shachi was speechless now but he was still very hard, and the scene before him wasnt helping.  
"I think you lost this." Penguin said with a smile; Penguin took Shachi sunglasses off and threw them to the floor. Shachi peer at Penguin and then Penguin stuck Shachi eye back into empty socket. Shachi blimked couple time letting his vision come back into place. "Feel back together?" Penguin asked running his hand through Shachi hair. shachi nodded, making Penguin smile. Penguin grabbed Shachi hand and lead him over to the bed where he notice Law was still cuffed to the bed but still had a full erection going on. Penguin shifted behind Shachi and started to untie his jumpsuit. "Doesnt he look so hot, i know you where watchi also we heard all of your outburst." Shachi bit his lip but moaned when Penguin release his hard on from his pants and boxer. "Go ahead nail him like you want to Shachi. Im spent but he's close and i see you are to." Shachi didnt waste any time he stepped out of his jumpsuit and climbed on the bed.  
"My Captain..."Law looked at Shachi then he raised his hips. Shachi moaned, Penguin behind Shachi and with one hand started to lube his dick. Shachi let his head fall back. "That feel amazing..."  
"Just you wait your going to be in seventh heaven..." Then Penguin guided Shachi dick to Law entrance that pulse waiting for Shachi dick. "He wants it..." Penguin whispered into Shachi ear. Shachi grab one of Law's leg lifting it over one shoulder and then he push inside of Law.  
"OH MY!" Shachi yelled, he could feel Law tighting and releasing his muscles around his dick trying to swallow his dick all the way in. Shachi started to bend Law in half and turn him to one side scooting his one leg under him; so now Shachi was taking Law on his side actually hitting Law prostate straight on. Shachi started off slow trying hard not to come to soon, because he wanted to enjoy as much as he could. "Captain your tight...and so erotic...oh Captain..." Shachi was in seventh heaven he could here Law moaning and screaming below him.  
"Sha-chi...close" Came Law raspy voice. Shachi nodded, he let Law leg drop from his shoulder, and turned him on his back and bent down to Law face, who looked at him through glazed eyes. "Shachi, kiss me..." Shachi did exactly that he pressed their lips together in hot passionate kiss. Shachi didnt break the kiss as he started to ram his dick inside of Law hitting his sweet spot. Then Law broke the kiss and screamed as he explode his semen in between their stomach. Shachi soon came as well releasing his semen though deep with in his Captain. "Shachi..." Law said his name before he past out.  
"Shachi are you ok..." Penguin kiss Shachi neck and started to pull Shachi out of Law. Shachi moaned as his limp dick was freed of Law ass. Penguin smiled and laid him next to a now sleeping Law. Penguin released Law's wrist from the cuffs and placed a simple kiss on both really red wrist. He laid them on Law's chest, and then he leaned down placing a soft kiss on Law's lips and forehead.  
"Penguin?" Penguin looked over to a very spent Shachi and smiled at him.  
"Yes Shachi..." Shachi move close to Law and wrapped his arms around Law left arm.  
"Is this where youve been sneaking off to?" Penguin smiled and started to clean Law stomach and then Shachi, then placing a kiss on both their stomach.  
"Yes, and apparently you like the show. So tell me Shachi what the hell did you do this time to shamble you?" Penguin asked finally snuggling against Law other side but keeping eye contact with Shachi.  
"I had a little accident in the kitchen, i spilled coffee over the stuff animal Bebop gave him." Penguin made an o with his lips and close his eyes.  
"Sleep, you can apologies when he wakes up. He's always in a better mood after sex, oh and I'll always share since sharing is caring." Penguin reach over to Shachi hand who grab it and intertwine their fingers.

AWWWHHH~ This turned out better then I hope for. I hope you guys enjoy it. Shachi and Penguin are now my favorite idoits to write about. I like writting sweet ending when it come to romantic fic, but beware my non-yaoi fic i have attedance to kill people off XD  
Also Love to Ly and Wing for the two getting me addicted to these pairings Kisses lol


End file.
